


Racing Hearts

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is always pissed about some stupid, reckless thing that Steve's done. But it's only because he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0
> 
> This was written for a challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/hawaii50_land/profile)[**hawaii50_land**](http://community.livejournal.com/hawaii50_land/) and had to use the word **HOSTAGE**. I also need to say thanks to [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) for the fabulous beta!

  
“What the hell?!” Danny yelled, hitting Steve’s chest with his finger to punctuate each word. “What were you thinking?”

“He had a hostage.” Steve said meekly staring at Danny’s finger as it continued it’s attack. Considering how mad he was, Steve was surprised that Danny had managed to wait until they got back to the office before letting loose.

“He had a hostage.” Danny repeated turning away to start pacing, his hands waving wildly. “Of course he had a hostage! Everybody has a hostage! It’s what criminals do! They take hostages! But that doesn’t mean you have to go in there without a fucking vest or back-up to negotiate!”

“There wasn’t time.” Steve said mildly. “The woman he took is diabetic, she was going into shock.”

“Don’t you watch TV? The hostage is always diabetic!” Danny exclaimed. “I don’t care if he had an entire kindergarten class full of diabetic kids! You could have been killed and what good would that have done anybody?”

“Danny,” Steve said, stepping hesitantly forward hoping not to get hit by a flailing arm. “I’m fine.”

“This time.” Danny mumbled. The angry energy left him and he deflated, dropping his arms to his sides. “And you were shot. How is that fine?”

Steve reached out and gently touched Danny’s arm. When Danny didn’t object to the touch he slid his hand down and clasped Danny’s hand in his own. “It was just a little graze. I’m fine.”

He lifted Danny’s hand to his chest and cupped it over his heart. “See still beating.”

“Your heart’s racing.” Danny said looking up into Steve’s eyes.

“That’s what you do to me.” Steve said, his voice husky as he stared back into Danny’s intense blue eyes.

At Steve’s words, Danny wrapped his free hand around Steve’s head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. The kiss, like everything else they did was a battle for dominance, neither one wanting to cede control. It was a frantic blur of hot breath, nipping teeth, demanding tongues, and wandering hands that affirmed life and affection more clearly than words ever could.

Eventually Steve became aware that they were in his office, in full view of everyone, so he reluctantly broke away. He looked at Danny, a very mussed and flushed Danny, and grinned. “See, fine.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “And don’t you know it. Didn’t anybody ever tell you that bragging isn’t an attractive quality?”

“You don’t think I’m attractive?” Steve mock pouted. “That really hurts.”

“I’m sure.” Danny said. “Somebody has to deflate your ego. It’s not an easy job, mind you, but I’m up for the challenge.”

“I’m sure you are.” Steve said with a suggestive grin.

“Keep it in your pants, McGarrett.” Danny laughed. “Don’t you see we’re in the office? You know, where people are expected to actually work.”

“Just wait until I get you home.” Steve nearly growled.

“I can’t wait.” Danny smiled as he opened the door to leave. He paused on the threshold and turned around with a serious look. “But seriously, Steve, try to be careful. Some of us have gotten used to you being alive.”


End file.
